mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
MaxFunDrive 2011
"MaxFunDrive 2011" is a Maximum Fun Network special Donors-only episode, originally released on February 26, 2011. Description Celebrity guests join the McElroys. Outline 04:16 - Internet Celebrities: Jesse Thorn - Hey guys, it's me, Jesse. Here's my question: so, I have a two-seat car (I mean, technically it has four seats, but functionally it's a two-seater) and my wife is expecting (we're expecting? She's the one that's gonna have the baby). Anyway, I'm wondering if it is somehow immoral for her car to be the only one that fits a baby in it, or like sexist or something. Um, what do you think, guys? 10:42 - Y - Sent in by Mike Santo Pietro, from Yahoo Answers user Angel, who asks: How Do I Bury Myself? Alright, I've always wanted to be a tree and so does my friend. Were going to bury ourselves with seeds that we have aten and by morning we will become trees. I've done all the research and this seems the most effective way. But, how would I bury myself? I would ask my parents to help but, they don't "approve". 19:20 - Internet Celebrities: Dave & Graham - 28:15 - Dear MBMBaM, under what circumstances would sleeping with my ex ex be a good idea? -- Formspring 28:50 - Which one of you is the cute one, which one is the smart one, and which one is the bad boy? -- Formspring 29:12 - Brothers, I need some serious help. The other day I was up late one night gaming, my sister comes up to me and starts flirting with me. This is when she is only wearing pajama pants and a bra (my sister is hot). She said she wanted to experiment. Help! -- Formspring 30:42 - Why is it that in yoru opening in which you describe your podcast as an advice show for the modern era, you invariably pronounce modern as "modren." -- Formspring 32:01 - How does one go about buying condoms in public? -- Formspring 34:01 - Y - Found by Griffin, from Yahoo Answers user Katie, who asks: Hey i need a really kool emo/scene name!!? my name is katie. i need a really kool emo/scene name!! Additional Details: Hey My Name Is Katie. I Did Have DropDeadKay But Idk. :\ And Im Struggling To Think. 40:33 - Internet Celebrities: Brent Black - What's up brothers three, it's me, brentalfloss. So I have my little cult of fans on the internet or whatever, and just like you guys I answer a lot of emails. Whenever I meet fans in person, inevitably one of them is all like, "Hey, remember me? I sent you an email about things!" I get enough emails at this point that the answer to the question "Remember me?" is almost always "No." So, how do you guys handle it when someone assumes you remember them but you don't? Much love, Big Bob Love Bucket. 46:12 - Y - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user Tits Mickey, who asks: How many men is considered a gay orgy? i am interested to know the exact amount of men that would qualify to be a good orgy. I am experimenting and i thought that this would be fun. Please let me know? Gay rights. 53:56 - Internet Celebrities: John Hodgman - Hello brothers, this is John Hodgman. I have a question for you: How can I be more productive in my workflow? How can I stop myself from surfing the internet and getting distracted by things out of the window or recording questions for podcasts? I will take my answer off the air. 58:48 - FY - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user Ashley, who asks: How do you initiate touch on a first date if you do lazer tag? Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Internet Celebrities Category:Clint McElroy Category:French Stewart Category:Cal Category:Donor Episodes